Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis- to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ''Pretty Little Liars'', a także jedna z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Sasha Pieterse. Biografia i osobowość Alison była najlepszą przyjaciółką Hanny, Arii, Spencer i Emily, zanim zaginęła 1 września 2009 roku. Była tą dziewczyną, divą i najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w Rosewood Day. Niestety, pozostawała też mściwa i manipulowała ludźmi (szczególnie Kłamczuchami). Mimo jej szkodliwego zachowania wobec innych, potrafiła sprawić, że ktoś czuł się wyjątkowy. Rok po zaginięciu jej ciało zostało znalezione w ogrodzie jej dawnego domu, w którym mieszkała wtedy Maya St. Germain. Sekcja zwłok wykazała, że otrzymała cios w głowę tępym narzędziem (później okazało się, że była to łopata), a następnie udusiła się, gdyż pochowano ją żywcem. Alison miała przyrodniego brata Jasona. Można powiedzieć że jest stróżem dziewczyn, ponieważ wielokrotnie ratowała je przed powrotem. W odcinku This Is A Dark Ride ukazano noc, podczas której zniknęła Ali i dłoń wyłaniającą się spod ziemi. Budzi to wątpliwości co do jej śmierci. W Now You See Me, Now You Don't widzimy, że zostaje wyciągnięta z ziemi przez panią Grunwald. Okazuje się, że żyje. W późniejszych odcinkach dowiadujemy się, że ukrywała się przed "A" przez 2 lata. W piątym sezonie powraca do szkoły i zaczyna budować swoją Armię, ponieważ dziewczyny ją opuściły. Według twierdzeń Mony to Alison jest A'' (co później okazuje się nieprawdą).'' Jest przyrodnią siostrą okazuje się Bethany Young- jej mama miała romans. Po sfałszowanym morderstwie Mony jest uważana za morderczynię przez przyjaciółki i policję. Dziewczyny widziały nagranie z kamer, na której nagrane jest jak blondynka brutalnie bije Monę. Jak się okazuje, była wtedy na wyjeździe z Jasonem i swoim ojcem, ale w czasie tragedii w domu zamordowanej zniknęła. Zabrał ją Cyrus Petrillo, który prawdopodobnie był w zmowie z "A". Nie miała alibi więc uznano ją za winną. Przyjaciółki wydają ją policji, ale później odkrywają, że to nie ona jest morderczynią i chcą jak najszybciej wyciągnąć ją z więzienia. Niestety same zostają skazane jako jej wspólniczki, a A porywa je podczas transportu do więzienia i więzi w Dollhouse. Ali wraz z Calebem, Toby'm i Ezrą pomaga im się z niego wydostać. W 6 sezonie wychodzi na jaw, iż Alison jest siostrą Charlesa. Rodzice Alison nie powiedzieli jej prawdy, gdyż Charles jako mały chłopiec trafił do Radley. W serialu zaobserwować można zmianę Alison- stała się osobą wrażliwą, dobrą i potrafiącą współczuć. Spotyka również policjanta Lorenzo, w którym się zakochuje. Pięć lat później Alison jest nauczycielką w swojej dawnej szkole- Rosewood High School. Wygląd zewnętrzny Alison była uważana za piękność szkoły, a nawet całego Rosewood. Ma długie falowane blond włosy, szaro-niebieskie oczy, jasną karnację, szczupłą sylwetkę oraz twarz w kształcie serca. Jej cudowna uroda, modne ubrania, wdzięk i bogactwo sprawiały, że każda dziewczyna chciała nią być, a każdy chłopak chciał z nią chodzić.Po powrocie do Rosewood Alison przytyła, co wyrażnie widać w dalszych sezonach. Serie |-|Sezon 1= Pilot Odcinek zaczyna się od materiału w noc kiedy zaginęła Alison DiLaurentis. Alison, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin urządziły nocowanie w stodole Spencer. Alison przestraszyła je skradając się do drzwi stodoły, powodując u nich śmiech. Aria, Emily i Hanna następnie budzą się i zauważają, że nie ma Spencer i Ali. Później Spencer wraca do stodoły i mówi, że szukała Ali wszędzie ale słyszała tylko jej krzyk. Aria miała z nią wspomnienie z października 2008 kiedy ona i Alison zignorowały Mone i zobaczyły jak tata Arii, Byron całuje swoją uczennice Meredith. Spencer wraca wspomnieniem do lata kiedy to jej siostra Melissa Hastings chodziła ze swoim ówczesnym Ianem Thomas'em. Stała wtedy razem z Ali i Hanną w jej kuchni gdy weszła ta para. Nagle Alison powiedziała, że Spencer miała coś ujawnić. Siostra Melissy zaprzecza rozdrażniona zachowaniem Ali. Na zewnątrz poza innymi osobami, Ali grozi, że powie innym jej tajemnicę, a mianowicie to, że pocałowała kiedyś Ian'a. Spencer powiedziała wtedy, że powie wszystkim, że brała udział w Sprawie Jenny. Po retrospekcji Spencer patrzy na okno w pokoju Alison i dostrzega postać z falistymi blond włosami poruszającą się po pokoju. W sezonie 4 po tym jak okazuje się, że Ali żyje mogła to być wtedy naprawdę ona. Pod koniec odcinka, ciało Alison ''jest znalezione na tyłach domu. Następnie odbywa się pogrzeb, a Kłamczuchy uświadamiają sobie, że to nie Alison jest "A". 'The Jenna Thing' Alison ujawnia dziewczynom, że Toby Cavanaugh je szpieguje podczas gdy przebierają się w pokoju Emily i był tam pewien czas. Alison wpadła na pomysł aby w ramach zemsty wrzucić smrodową bombę do jego garażu. Emily i Aria chcą się wycofać podobnie jak Hanna i Spencer. Alison pozostaje jednak nieugięta i chce dać chłopakowi nauczkę. Alison każe aby Spencer dała jej zapałkę aby podpalić petardę. Następnie otwierają drzwi i wrzucają ją do środka. Dowcip nie udał się dlatego, że garaż zaczął się palić i byłą w nim jeszcze jedna osoba- Jenna Marshall. W rezultacie dziewczyna została oślepiona, a Ali każe Toby'emu aby wziął za to winę. Alison szantażowała go lecz Spencer nie mogła podsłuchać za co. Gdy Emily siedzi samotnie w restauracji i patrzy na swoją bransoletkę przypomina sobie jak Ali im ją podarowała. Po ''Sprawie Jenny ''Alison kupiła pozostałym dziewczynom takie same bransoletki z ich imionami. Podarowała im je w tej samej restauracji gdzie teraz siedzi Emily. 'To Kill a Mocking Girl' Hanna jest przesłuchiwana przez Wilden, który podejrzewa, że to Hanna zabiła Ali z zazdrości. Ona zapewnia, że nikt nie chciał konkurować z Alison bo to nie miało by sensu. W tym samym momencie przypomina jej się jak była gruba i chciała zaprosić Seana na imprezę. Prosił go bardzo zdenerwowanym i drżącym głosem gdy nagle weszła Ali i powiedziała mu, że wszyscy tam będą. Na imprezie u Noela, Spencer przypomina sobie noc po tym co zrobiły Jennie. Alison stała przed domem Cavanaugh i szantażowała Toby'ego aby przyznał się, że to on wywołał pożar w garażu. Spencer podeszła chcąc podsłuchać, ale Ali zauważyła ją odepchnęła i powiedziała, że załamała obietnice. Razem podeszły do innych dziewczyn i blondynka powiedziała, że nie udało jej się podrzucić bomby ale widziała w środku pomieszczenia Jennę i Toby'ego. Hanna chciała iść na policję, ale DiLaurentis zdenerwowała się i wyśmiała ja od grubych luzerów. Pod wpływem Arii, Ali przeprosiła przyjaciółkę. 'Can You Hear Me Now?' Aria patrzy, jak jej mama przygotowuje kolację w kuchni. Nagle przypomina sobie zdarzenie, którego była świadkiem, gdy zobaczyła obejmującego się ojca i Meredith w jego samochodzie. Dodatkowo przypomniała sobie, jak Alison próbowała przekonać ją, aby powiedziała matce, co widziała. Kiedy Byron próbował zadzwonić do Arii, Alison ostrzegła ją, aby nie odbierała podejrzewając, że Byron próbuje porozmawiać z Arią, żeby nie ujawniała tego, co widziała. Alison ostrzegła Arię, że może ryzykować utratę rodziców, jeśli nie zdradzi sekretu. 'There's No Place Like Homecoming' 'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' 'The Perfect Storm' |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Występowanie (113/160) Relacje Aria Montgomery Alison miała najbardziej neutralną relację z Arią niż z resztą dziewczyn. Nie dogadywała się z Arią tak dobrze, jak z pozostałą trójką. Dawały sobie radę i prowadziły normalną przyjaźń. Nie wdawały się w wiele kłótni, poza traktowaniem Arii jako lokaja Alison. Jednakże, Aria najczęściej podążała sugestiami Alison. Alison przeważnie pozwalała Arii robić swoje i nie była zaangażowana w jej życie osobiste, z wyjątkiem kiedy zagroziła o sprawie z jej ojcem i czasami używała tego, żeby Aria zrobiła co tylko Alison chce. Obie są niezależne i mają obsesję na punkcie swojej sofistyki. Hanna Marin Hanna Marin - ponieważ była najsłodsza z całej grupy, była najgorzej traktowana przez Alison. W jednym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Alison namawiała Hannę do zrzucenia wagi. Namawiała ją też żeby nie jadła, ponieważ jest jej przyjaciółką. Jest dla niej bardzo wredna i przezywała ją zostawiając Hannę ze łzami i nie przestała do chwili gdy Aria nie kazała jej przestać. Alison powiedziała wtedy Hannie, że nie chciała być niemiła i że było to spowodowane sprawą z Jenną. Ze wszystkich dziewczyn była dla niej najwredniejsza z powodu zazdrości o jej dobry wygląd i o to, że mogła zająć jej miejsce najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w Rosewood High, jeśli by schudła. Często zostawiała Emily i Hannę ze złymi myślami o ich osobach. Hanna miała też największe halucynacje z Ali, na przykład w szpitalu czy u terapeutki. Mogło to być spowodowane dlatego, że nigdy nie miała odwagi postawić się Alison. Mimo to, oprócz tego gdy Alison nie była miła dla Hanny, były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i były dla siebie miłe. Emily Fields Było widać wiele razy podczas serii, że Emily i Alison były ze sobą bliżej niż z resztą grupy. Emily uważała Ali za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółkę. Napisała Ali list miłosny, że kocha ją bardziej niż po przyjacielsku. Alison nie uważała ją jednak za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółkę. Jednakże, w jednym z odcinków, to ją wybrała i to jej dała śnieżną kulę z ukrytym kluczem. Alison powiedziała jej wtedy, żeby uważała na to, bo ,,jest to bardziej wartościowe niż wygląda". To prawdopodobnie oznacza, że Alison ufała Emily bardziej niż reszcie dziewcząt. Alison powiedziała również Emily, że jest jedyną, która ją rozumie. Była z nią szczera. Kiedy Emily była na krawędzi śmierci, obudziła się i zobaczyła Alison. Alison powiedziała, że najbardziej za nią tęskniła, że była jej ulubioną przyjaciółką oraz że nikt nie kochał ją jak Emily. Zapytała również, czy na pewno chce być wolna od ,,A" oraz zapytała, czy woli zostać na tej pozycji w której jest, czy dołączyć do niej. Emily zapytała ją wtedy czy wie kto jest ,,A". Alison odpowiedziała, że oczywiście, że wie. Po tym jak Emily poprosiła, żeby jej powiedziała, stwierdziła, że nie może, ponieważ ,, Dwie mogą dotrzymać tajemnicy, jeśli jedna z nich nie żyje". Alison wtedy pocałowała ją, co udowodniło jej, że jest żywa. Alison powiedziała, że wśród wszystkich dziewczyn, Emily jest jedyną, która ją rozumie i z którą może być szczera. W sezonie piątym Alison powiedziała, że darzy Emily uczuciem, wtedy się pocałowały. W jednym z odcinków Alison ujawniła Emily, że jest w ciąży. Wtedy spędziły razem noc. Po wszystkich wydarzeniach zostały partnerkami i matkami ich bliźniaczych córek. Spencer Hastings Spencer Hastings - relacja Ali ze Spencer była bardzo rożna. Spencer i ona zawsze się kłóciły. Zostawiała zawsze Spencer zirytowaną, ale Ali była zestresowana, bo Spencer była jedyną dziewczyną, która potrafiła jej się sprzeciwić, co pokazuje pierwszy odcinek, gdy pokłóciły się w noc zaginięcia Ali. Wtedy Alison zagroziła, że powie Melissie o pocałunku Spencer i Iana. Spencer powiedziała że jeśli ona powie to Melissie to ona powie wszystkim o sprawie z Jenną. W jednym z odcinków Spencer powiedziała Alison, że ma dość jej gier i że Alison jest już dla niej martwa, wtedy Ali wyszła zła, a Spencer za nią poszła. Spencer jest najbardziej jak Alison : mądra, zdeterminowa i zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby była najlepsza. Po pięciu latach odkryły, że są biologicznymi kuzynkami i to trzymało je bliżej, pomagały sobie. 'CeCe Drake' Pod pseudonimem CeCe Drake, Charlotte chodziła z Jasonem i czasami spędzała czas z Alison. Jednakże były do siebie bardzo podobne i zostały bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. CeCe nauczyła Alison jak być wredną, a Alison powiedziała jej o sekretach dziewczyn. CeCe i Alison miały relację starszej siostry i młodszej siostry. Mama Alison uważała, że CeCe ma zły wpływ na jej córkę. W jednej scenie mówi Alison, że ich przyjaźń jest ,,toksyczna", na co ona odpowiedziała ,,tak jak wiele rzeczy". Pomimo tego, CeCe miała dystans do Alison, po tym jak ją wyrzuciła z liceum. CeCe podejrzewała, że inne dziewczyny też były za to odpowiedzialne, więc myślały, że ona dołączyła do drużyny ,,A", żeby je torturować. Jednakże okazało się, żę to CeCe zabiła Darrena Wildena, żeby chronić Ali i udowodnić, że nie jest w drużynie ,,A". Później odkryto, że CeCe to tak naprawę Charlotte DiLaurentis, leaderka drużyny ,,A" i osoba która prześladowała dziewczyny i Alison przez cały czas. Charlotte jest adoptowaną siostrą Ali i jej biologiczną kuzynką. Relacja Ali z siostrą wymaga czasu, po tym jak dowiedziała się, że CeCe była ,,A". Charlotte wyjaśniła wszystko dziewczynom i Ali, po czym dali ją do szpitalu psychiatrycznego Welby. Alison i Jason opiekowali się nią i sprawdzali czy wszystko z nią dobrze. Ali potem dowiedziała się, że Charlotte to jej adoptowana siostra i biologiczna kuzynka i że CeCe kłamała ją cały ten czas. Charlotte podawała się cały czas jako ,,CeCe Drake", żeby śledzić dziewczyny jako ,,A" i ukarać je za to, że chciały śmierci jej siostry. 'Mona Vanderwaal ' Relacja między Alison i Moną zaczęła się źle, ponieważ Ali traktowała Monę okropnie w pierwszych latach szkoły. Mona zdesperowana, żeby się dopasować, kręciła się wokół Alison i jej przyjaciółek, tylko żeby zostać upokorzoną i odrzuconą wiele razy. Ali nazywała Monę przegrywem i nastawiała całą szkołę przeciwko niej. Mona zaczęła wysyłać groźby Alison jako ,,A", żeby ją przestraszyć, co dobrze jej szło. Jednak tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciała jej zranić. Jednej nocy, kiedy Mona wyszła na spacer i zobaczyła dziewczynę i uwierzyła, że to Ali, była zła widząc dziewczynę, która zrobiła z jej życia piekło. Uderzyła ją w głowę łopatą, ponieważ nie wiedziała, że była to tak naprawdę Bethany Young. Później Mona pomogła Alison zniknąć i została ,,A", żeby torturować dziewczyny, za to co jej zrobiły. Kiedy Ali wróciła ich relacja jeszcze się pogorszyła. Później Alison została oskarżona o zabójstwo Mony i została wysłana do więzienia. Jednakże po odcinku z domkiem dla lalek ich relacja zmieniła się na przyjazną i wtedy Mona została zaakceptowana jako jedna z przyjaciółek. Pomimo że nie miały już złej relacji, nadal sobie nie ufały, bo wiedziały do czego obie są zdolne. [[Jessica DiLaurentis|'Jessica DiLaurentis']] Alison często miała napady złości, żeby dostać coś co chciała od matki. Wstrzymywała oddech dopóki Jessica nie poddała się, to był trik, który wymyśliła w wieku pięciu lat, żeby dostać co chciała. Jessica zobaczyła zły wpływ CeCe Drake na Ali i próbowała skończyć ich przyjaźń. W jednym z odcinków Alison opowiada, że to jej matka zakopała ją żywcem i znała jej niedoszłego mordercę. Jessica kryła tę osobę aż do śmierci. Shana Fring wyjawiła, że Jessica bała się Ali. Kiedy ciało Jessici zostało znalezione, Alison stała w ogrodzie w czarnej bluzie, żeby ludzie nie zobaczyli ją smutną i płaczącą. [[Jason DiLaurentis|'Jason DiLaurentis']] Jason jest przyrodnim bratem Alison, ponieważ ich matka zdradziła ojca z Peterem Hastings, Jason dorastał jako DiLaurentis, ale biologicznie był Hastingsem. Nie miała na początku dobrych relacji z bratem, przez jego problemy z narkotykami i nie mieli do siebie szacunku. Nie mieli żadnych problemów z wchodzeniem do obojga pokojów i kradnięcia rzeczy. Potem jednak ich relacja polepszyła się, szczególnie kiedy odkryto, że Charles DiLaurentis to Charlotte DiLaurentis. Kiedy Alison wyszła z Welby, Jason opiekował się Ali i zabrał ją od Mary Drake. Pośmiertne materiały wideo Ciekawostki * Alison wraz z resztą Kłamczuch oślepiła Jenne. Miał to być żart przeznaczony dla Toby'ego, który wtedy podglądał je przez okno. Jednak w The First Secret widzimy, że Jenna i Ali nie za bardzo się lubią (Jenna nie dała się zastraszyć Ali i nie chciała przyłączyć się do jej grupy przyjaciół. Powiedziała, że woli wybrać swoich własnych), więc można pomyśleć, że Alison tak naprawdę specjalnie zrobiła to dziewczynie. * Kiedy dziewczyny otrzymały pierwszą wiadomość od A, myślały, że to od Alison, dopóki nie znaleziono jej ciała. * Ali jest manipulantką, paranoikiem, kimś dominującym, nie czującym wyrzutów sumienia i bardzo inteligentnym. Jest także piękna, urocza i uwodzicielska. * Całowała się z Emily, ale później powiedziała jej, że lubi chłopców i pocałowała ją tylko aby poćwiczyć. Śmiała się z tego, że Emily ''jest inna. W sezonie piątym wyznaje jej jednak, że kłamała mówiąc, że tylko na niej ćwiczyła. * Razem z Arią przyłapała jej ojca - Byrona na zdradzie z Meredith Sorenson, jego uczennicą. Kazała Arii powiedzieć o tym zdarzeniu jej matce, ale ona tego nie zrobiła, przez co bardzo często napominała o tym przy lepszej czy gorszej okazji. * Widziała jak Spencer całowała się z chłopakiem swojej siostry Melissy- Ian'em Thomasem. Szantażowała przyjaciółkę i mówiła, że wyjawi to co widziała Melissie. * Pokazała Hannie jak prowokować wymioty, przez co wpędziła ją w bulimię (w serialu jest to tylko napomknięte). Często mówiła przyjaciółce, że jest gruba. * Spotykała się z Ian'em potajemnie, w czasie gdy ten spotykał się z Melissą i całował ze Spencer. * Spencer Hastings była jedyną Kłamczuchą, która potrafiła się postawić Ali. Jest również jej przyrodnią siostrą i kuzynką. * Alison wydaje się przepowiadać własną śmierć w odcinku Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone. * W The First Secret Ali opowiada o dwóch bliźniaczkach, gdzie jedna zabija drugą. Wkrótce mała morderczyni ucieka. Później, gdy dziewczyny przechodzą obok strasznego domu, w którym miała wydarzyć się ta historia, widzą auto ośrodka Radley Sanitarium, które odgrywa dużą rolę w książkach. * Popularna teoria wśród fanów głosiła, że w grobie Alison leżała jej bliźniaczka- Courtney (postać znana tylko w książkach, nie pojawia się w serialu), dopóki nie dowiedzieliśmy się, że to Bethany Young została tamtej nocy zamordowana. * Alison myślała, że jest w ciąży, ale Mona wyprowadziła ją z błędu. Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała kto mógłby być ojcem, ale nie kochała się ani z Ezrą ani z Ian'em, lecz prawdziwym ojcem mógł być plażowy przystojniak * Alison to osoba, która ma najwięcej tajemnic i prawdopodobnie dlatego próbowano ją zabić (nie licząc charakteru). * W Dead to Me Emily przypomina sobie coś z wydarzeń Tej nocy. Myślała, że widziała Alison w czerwonym płaszczu, która pomagała Monie. * W The Mirror Has Three Faces jej matka zdradza, że z CeCe Drake, były do siebie bardzo podobne i kiedyś pomyliła Alison z przyjaciółką swojej córki. * To ona zepchnęła Ian'a z wieży w kościele, kiedy ten próbował zamordować Spencer. Wyciągnęła też Hanne z płonącego domku, kiedy inne dziewczyny były już bezpieczne. * W Taking This One to the Grave dowiadujemy się, że pełne imię i nazwisko Kłamczuchy to Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. * W I'm a Good Girl, I am zostaje niesłusznie skazana za zamordowanie Mony Vanderwaal. * W szóstym sezonie postanawia się zmienić, odbudować swoją przyjaźń z kłamczuchami i zmienić wizerunek. * Całowała się z Lorenzo. * Ma starszą przyrodnią siostrę Charlotte, która była Big A. Związki |-|Ian Thomas= krótki związek right *'Początek': przed Pilot *'Koniec': przed Pilot *'Powód rozstania': Zaczęli się spotykać zanim Alison zniknęła, a związek Ian'a i Melissy wisiał na włosku. Za koniec związku Ian'a i Alison uważa się dzień jej zaginięcia. |-|Ezra Fitz= krótki związek thumb *'Początek': przed Pilot *'Koniec': przed Pilot *'Powód rozstania': Alison i Ezra poznali się w barze w Hollis gdzie studiował Fitz. Dziewczyna kłamała na temat swojego wieku i życia. W dniu zaginięcia Alison, gdy dowiedział się, że ta zsikała się w jego aucie zerwą z nią i zostawił nagą na drodze wieczorem. |-|Plażowy przystojniak= krótki związek thumb|150px *'Początek': przed Pilot *'Koniec': przed Pilot *'Powód rozstania': Podczas pobytu na Cape May Alison myślała, że zaszła w ciąże. Ojcem miał być tajemniczy, plażowy przystojniak. |-|Cyrus Petrillo= krótki związek thumb *'Początek': w czasie ukrywania się Alison *'Koniec': w czasie ukrywania się Alison *'Powód rozstania': Cyrus okradł Alison i ugodził nożem. |-|Emily Fields= : pocałunek i krótki związek. thumb|150px Pierwszy pocałunek *'Początek': The Perfect Storm - Flashback *'Powód rozstania': Emily dostaje wiadomość od A, które karze jej poszukać książki pt.:"Wielkie Nadzieje". Kiedy ją znajduję pojawia się Flashback, na którym Alison przed zaginięciem czyta książkę w bibliotece, a potem całuje się z Kłamczuchą. Mówi jej, że całuje się z nią tylko po to, aby poćwiczyć, bardzo raniąc przy tym Em. Drugi pocałunek *'Początek': Over My Dead Body *'Powód rozstania': Emily zostaje uwięziona w stodole przez A. Ktoś ją stamtąd wyciąga. Dziewczyna ma halucynacje i wydaje jej się, że widzi Alison (wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że żyje). Alison mówi, że cieszy się na jej widok i najbardziej za nią tęskni oraz wyjawia że była jej ulubinicą.Później znika. *całe wydarzenie okazało się prawdą* Pierwszy związek *'Początek': Miss Me x100 *'Relacja': W sypialni Alison, Emily pyta przyjaciółkę czy śpi. Wtedy blondynka odwraca się do Emily i obie patrzą sobie w oczy, po czym się całują. *'Koniec': Miss Me x100 *'Powód': Emily dowiaduje się, że Alison skłamała i uderzyła Monę. (Mona zaplanowała to, uderzyła Ali, a ta jej oddała. Później okazało się, że Mona wszystko nagrała i zmontowała filmik tak, by obciążał Alison) W pokoju Alison, dziewczyna próbuję pocałować pannę Fields, ale ta odsuwa się i mówi, że pocałunek nie rozwiąże tego problemu. W 7 sezonie ponownie się zbliżają i dochodzi do pocałunku |-|Gabriel Holbrook= : prawdopodobnie right *'Początek': How the 'A' Stole Christmas *'Koniec': nieokreślony *'Powód rozstania': Alison i Holbrook spotykali się w tajemnicy co widziała Aria podczas zabawy świątecznej. Nie wiadomo jednak czy to na pewno był Gabriel. Później detektyw znika bez śladu, a kiedy Hanna go odnajduje dowiaduje się, że Alison tylko go wykorzystała i odsunęła od sprawy. |-|Lorenzo Calderon= krótki związek Nawigacja en:Alison DiLaurentis de:Alison DiLaurentis es:Alison DiLaurentis fr:Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Kłamczuchy Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Absolwenci Rosewood High Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina DiLaurentis Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Mony Vanderwaal Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 1 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 2 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 3 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 4 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 5 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 6 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 7 Kategoria:LGBT